


Valentine's Drinks

by SwedishGirl



Category: Westlife
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Sex, Goodbyes, M/M, Reminiscing, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Team Dynamics, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Westlife have a private reunion at Mark's house on Valentine's Day.





	Valentine's Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chooken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/gifts), [a1_kitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/gifts), [ausfil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/gifts).



> At Christmas 2017, Mark was speaking in interviews about how he'd invited the other lads for Christmas drinks. We never heard anything more about it, so I figured I had to write it myself. Here you go.

Nicky had been driving for a little more than three hours now and was getting close to Sligo. It had been Mark's idea to invite the other three for Christmas drinks. He had spoken about it in some interviews before even checking with the lads. When he actually did, it was way too late, everyone was busy that close to Christmas. They had ended up deciding that Valentine's Day would be a good option to meet for drinks instead.

* * *

Nicky drove through Sligo town. He hadn't been here for several years now, but everything was just the same. He knew every road sign and every streetlight.

When he drove up Mark's driveway and saw that the lights were on in the house, he felt a rush of expectation, and butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't keep himself from smiling like a moron as he walked the short distance from his car to the house.

"-Hey! Nico!"  
"-Marky!"

They hugged. A long and sincere hug. Nicky got overwhelmed and closed his eyes. Mark's scent was so familiar, it was the weirdest feeling. Mark seemed taller than Nicky remembered him.

When they parted, Nicky couldn't stop beaming and he couldn't take his eyes off Mark. Mark smiled shyly and said:

“-You look good. I mean… You look great.”  
“-Thanks. You look gorgeous. I love the hair.”  
“-You do? I’m still not sure about it.”  
“-You’re never sure of anything. It’s amazing.”

They were still standing really close, Mark keeping his hand on Nicky’s arm. Nicky looking up into big blue beautiful eyes, feeling the heat radiating from Mark’s body. The silence would have been weird if it had been someone else. But with Mark, Nicky had never felt that way. Him and Mark could be silent together without it getting awkward.

They were still standing like that, in the doorway, when Shane’s car came up the driveway and Kian and Shane stepped out.

“-Hey guys!” Kian shouted, a wide happy grin on his face.

Shane was beaming too. It was obvious this little get-together was something they all had been looking forward to for a long time.

* * *

“-Oh, look at this. Heart shaped sandwiches!” Shane said.  
“-Awww, that is cute.” Kian said.  
“-You made them yourself?” Nicky asked.  
“-Of course I did.” Mark said.  
“-Gone all soft, have you?” Kian teased.  
“-It’s not my fault, it’s Valentine’s Day.” Mark said.  
“-I’m gonna put them on Instagram!” Nicky exclaimed and took out his phone.  
“-No, you’re NOT.” Mark said and tried to snatch Nicky’s phone from his hand.  
“-I am. They’re too cute not to.” Nicky said while wrestling Mark.

Mark had showed them around the house and showed them everything he had done lately. He had knocked down a few walls, changed the windows to get a better view of Lough Gill, built a new bathroom, and some other stuff.

“-Your house is like a fucking dream, Mark.” Kian said.  
“-Thanks.”  
“-It’s like one of those homes from one of those magazines.” Nicky said.  
“-I thought it was time to do something. It’s been sort of the same since I bought it. Didn’t have the time to renovate it before if you know what I mean.”  
“-Didn’t have fucking time for anything before!” Nicky said.  
“-Yeah, that is something I don’t get, actually. My days are like full now. I don’t understand how we managed to be away on tours for months and still have a life?” Shane said.  
“-That’s because we didn’t have a life, Shane.” Kian said.

Mark looked Nicky straight in the eyes from across the table. Nicky had to swallow hard.

“-It’s the kids.” Shane said.  
“-Yeah, when you have kids it’s always a full schedule.” Kian said.  
“-And when they’re small you think you will have more time when they get older. And then they get older and start with horse riding and ballet and singing and god knows what else and suddenly your life isn’t even about you anymore, it’s about keeping up with their schedule.”  
“-I know, right!” Kian agreed.

Mark was the listener of the four of them and it wasn’t at all unusual that he sat quietly as the others chatted away. What was more unusual was that Nicky was equally quiet.

“-Earth to Nicky!” Kian said and waved his hand in front of Nicky’s face.  
“-Get out of here, will ya. I was just looking at that painting behind Mark.”  
“-Yeah, right…” Kian smirked.

Shane tried to stifle a laugh by taking a sip from his glass.

* * *

“-I think we should.”  
“-I think we shouldn’t.”

The question whether or not they should take a picture and put on social media divided them in two. Shane and Nicky thought it was a good idea. Mark and Kian thought it would result in too much talk about a reunion and voted against.

“-Speaking of a reunion, what do you miss the most about Westlife?” Kian asked.

Nicky knew exactly what he missed the most. He looked at Mark and saw blue eyes looking back shyly at him. 

“-I miss you guys on stage. All your harmonies. And I fucking hate singing Flying Without Wings without you, Mark.” Shane said.

Nicky could see Mark snapping out of his thoughts.

“-I know. I’ve done that a couple of times as well. It feels so wrong to sing that by yourself, no matter how much the audience want to hear it.” Mark contributed.  
“-Exactly. Not having you there for the high note is like missing an arm or something.” Shane giggled.  
“-I’m just an arm to you?” Mark teased and gave Shane a fond wink.

“-I miss the big arenas.” Kian said.  
“-Yeah. None of us will ever fill them by ourselves.” Shane agreed.  
“-Playing the guitar in Croke Park in front of 85.000 people. Would definitely want to do that again.”

“-I miss the banners!” Nicky contributed.  
“-Especially the filthy ones, I can imagine.” Mark smiled.  
“-Especially the filthy ones. And the interaction with the crowd, you know. I miss to be able to look them in the eyes. See the reactions.”

The four of them fell silent for a moment. Each of them caught up in their own memories.

“-What about you, Mark. What do you miss the most?” Shane suddenly asked.

Nicky could see Mark looking up, adorably surprised that someone was interested in his view.

“-I… I miss… I sort of miss the person I am when I’m with you guys.” Mark said before looking down into the carpet.

Nicky could see Shane getting all moved. Shane was always the first one to cry and Nicky knew a statement like this from Mark was enough to open the hatches. Mark continued, after gathering his thoughts for a moment:

“-I mean… I am who I am regardless... But I’m usually the oldest, you know. I’m the oldest kid, the oldest of the cousins, I’ve always been the oldest in my relationships. And its like everyone always expect me to be the responsible and sensible one. But in Westlife, I was always the youngest.”  
“-You ARE the youngest, Mark. We’re still here.”  
“-Yeah, that’s what I mean. I like that. I like being the baby of the band. I like how you were always prepared to stand up for me, always sheltering me and, you know… I just… I miss us…”

Shane had tears in his eyes and moved closer to Mark and put an arm around him. Mark shook his head and giggled and gave him a hug.

“-Okay lads, Shane is crying. We’ve reached the climax of this evening!” Kian laughed. “-Honestly Mark, that was very nicely put. And I think we all agree with you. We miss us too, right lads?”

Nicky and Shane nodded.

“-And you know what, we don’t have to wait five years for the next get-together. Three of us are practically neighbors for gods sake. And Nicky can afford a bus ticket every now and then, I’m sure.”

Nicky nodded.

“-Cheers to more get-togethers!”  
“-Cheers!”

* * *

“-Remember that time when we were supposed to be lowered down onto stage in like individual cages? And Shane’s cage got stuck?” Kian said.  
“-I remember that. I was so nervous and self-absorbed that I didn’t notice until like the second chorus.” Mark said.  
“-I think I noticed after the first chorus, because I realized we were missing one person in the choreography. I didn’t notice a thing up until then though.” Nicky said.  
“-That’s because I sang the whole fucking song, still trapped in the air in my cage!” Shane laughed.  
“-Impressive.” Kian said.  
“-I just pretended it was supposed to be like that. I just continued singing, like.”  
“-You’ve always been good like that. Nothing can ever get you out of balance. You were always the rock I could lean on. Always.” Mark said sincerely.

Shane gave him a friendly pat on his back.

* * *

“-Oh, remember that time when Nicky almost fell off the stage?”  
“-You mean that time when that girl caught my sleeve and almost tugged me off stage?”  
“-Nah, there was this other time when…”  
“-Oh, remember that girl who threw herself onto Mark, and he was just standing there with her like clamped to his front.  
“-Yeah, and security had to like bend her fingers from him!”  
“-That was fucking madness. Or that time when someone…”

They were all talking at the same time, laughing at everything they had been through together. They had been sitting here for hours now, talking memories, talking future, talking about life. None of them wanted this evening to end.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Shane and Kian finally decided it was time to go home. Nicky was staying at Mark’s house overnight, he didn’t want to drive all the way back to Dublin this late.

“-Take care now lads. See ya soon.” Mark said.  
“-Yes. VERY soon.”

They all hugged, and Nicky and Mark stood in the doorway watching as Kian and Shane walked towards the car.

Shane was sitting in the passenger’s seat while Kian started the car and when they waved to Nicky and Mark, Kian said:

“-Those two are gonna shag, aren’t they.”  
“-Yep. They sure are.” Shane answered while smiling and waving to them through the car window.  
“-Did you see the looks Nicky gave Mark?”  
“-Hard not to see them…”  
“-It’s hilarious they think we don’t realize.”  
“-Yeah… Its fucking mad… Like, do they really think they have been able to hide this from us for like 15 years? Seriously?”

Kian shook his head and laughed.

“-It’s cute, though.”  
“-It is. Very cute.”

* * *

Nicky stood beside Mark, watching Kian and Shane disappearing down the driveway. Before the car was even out of sight, Nicky discretely slipped his hand into Mark’s large warm hand. They stood there, hand in hand, waving to the car.

As soon as the car was gone, Nicky turned to Mark.

“-God I’ve missed you, Mark.”  
“-I know. It’s been too long. Way too long.” Mark said.  
“-More than five years.”  
“-How did we survive that?”  
“-I barely did.”

Nicky kissed him with so much power that Mark was forced backwards into the house. Nicky shut the door with his free hand and then they headed straight for the bedroom.

* * *

Sex with Mark was like coming home. Mark was and had always been the one person that made Nicky feel complete. Mark was the complete opposite to Nicky in many ways, and when they were together Nicky felt whole.

Nicky knew every inch of Mark’s body by heart. He knew exactly what worked and what didn’t. He knew just where to place his tongue and his fingers.

Mark was a very unselfish lover, always putting Nicky’s pleasure first, always checking a hundred times if he was okay, always letting Nicky finish first.

Nicky had really missed Mark’s strong hands, his soft lips, hearing him mumble Nicky’s name with that low sexy slightly raspy voice.

It was early morning when they finally fell asleep. Nicky lying in Mark’s arms.

* * *

Nicky woke up curled up close to Mark. Mark was lying on his back, sleeping like a baby. Nicky lifted his head slightly to get a better view. Every little detail in Mark's face was so familiar. Nicky traced his finger gently along one of those perfectly shaped eyebrows. Then down Mark's nose and along his lower lip. A few silver hairs in Mark's stubble was the only sign that the years had passed.

When Nicky sat up in bed, he had the most stunning view over Lough Gill. Mark's house was like a serene safe haven, in the middle of nowhere. Nicky knew it suited Mark perfectly to live out here. Mark was one of those people who needed peace and quiet and lots of space. Nicky was not like that at all. Nicky loved spending a day or two out here, but then he needed to get back into Dublin. He needed the buzz and the sounds and the people. Mark and him were very different like that.

Nicky laid back down and curled up next to Mark and nuzzled into his neck and went back to sleep.

* * *

Saying goodbye was always the hardest part, and this time it was harder than ever. Nicky stood with his face pressed to Mark's chest. He knew that if he started to cry now, Mark would not let him go until he was okay again. He could feel the tears burning behind closed eyelids, and it only worsened when he took a deep breath and felt the lovely scent of Mark's t-shirt. That scent had always been the same and it had always made him feel safe. It was his favorite smell in the whole world.

He tried to swallow the tears back down. He could feel Mark's large warm secure hands holding him tight, stroking his back tenderly. Mark's nose in his hair. 

He reached up and kissed Mark, still keeping his eyes closed. Felt warm lips on his, soft stubble against his chin.

With eyes still closed, he let go of Mark and turned around and started to walk away.

Mark was standing in the doorway, hands shoved in his pockets. Face completely blank. He didn't say a word. They never did. It was easier not to.

Nicky braced himself and got into his car. After all these years, he knew it had to be done like this. Swift and without hesitation. He always wanted to run back to Mark's arms, but he also knew that would only result in an even more tearful goodbye a few minutes later.

Nicky started his car and began to drive down the driveway. His vision was all blurry and he had to stop for a moment before pulling out on the road. Looking in the rear-viewmirror, he could see Mark still standing on the doorstep.

Nicky took a deep breath and then he drove off.


End file.
